Bring Me to Life
by foxbird22
Summary: The strangest of all sensations, love is not always enough in the face of death...


It ripped through her chest, penetrating the flesh of her body. Pain coursed through her veins, the lethal blow starting to sink reality into her innocent soul. Her eyes rolled upward as her eyelids slowly drew shut, darkness encompassing her vision. The beauty of sight left her completely as she slumped to the ground, crumpled in a twisted pile of red-soaked limbs. Coldness replaced the warmth of her body, its harsh touch aggravating the gaping hole in her chest. Liquid streamed out of her, coating the ground with warm red fluid. She gasped, trying to breathe in the light, pleasing substance of air. Her breath traveled down her windpipe and to her lungs, only to be lost through the hole in her chest as a sickening gurgling sound followed. She coughed, pain blasting through her senses as something warm trickled down her light blue-colored muzzle and dripped to the cold surface below. Unconsciousness started to possess her body as her soul began to wander away from the cold materialistic world.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core,**_

_**Where I've become so numb...**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

Another piercing blow hit her chest, but it only felt like a pinprick to her brain…she gasped a final time, her murderer accomplishing his task, as she lost all senses. All senses except the feeling of the one true living being that could bring her back to life.

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

Her pure, unconditional love emanated from her body, surrounding her form in glowing blue light that exploded outward. She knew he would sense her signal…she knew that the one thing she held closest to her wounded heart would save her. His existence saved her once…and he would save her again. Her spirit called out to him, racing away from her bloody corpse in search of his warmth, the cure to free her from the cold, grasping wrath of death. She hung on to life by the threads he had woven her…the hope he provided gave her strength, and she needed his strength now more than ever.

_**Now that I know what I'm without,**_

_**You can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real,**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

He sensed her call. All vision of the reality before him faded to reveal the flash of her spirit, calling to him. Her very presence seemed to pull his heart out of his chest, dragging him toward her, guiding his body to provide the strength she needed. A gut-wrenching sensation coursed through his stomach and his mind, and he knew she was in danger. He knew it was up to him to save her, and wake her from the ruthless reality of death.

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

Their spirits seemed to merge together, wracking both of their bodies with a brief moment of ecstasy…before his body ran like there was no tomorrow to her. He ran without need of air…her spirit and mere existence provided the energy he needed to reach her. His muscles contracted ferociously, propelling him forward with more strength, speed, and dexterity than he had ever experienced. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew it could only be her that gave him the ability to reach her in as little time as possible, for no one else could save her but him. Nothing was able to stop him on his journey toward her, for they were meant to be together in mind, body, and soul. Nothing could break such a bond, not even the horrors of death.

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

He fell to the ground, caressing her red-soaked body.

_**Frozen inside without your touch,**_

_**Without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

She felt so cold to him…he couldn't be too late. He had to save her. He couldn't go on without her. Their spirits were in such close proximity that an almost impenetrable field seemed to surround them, protecting them from the world that appeared to scoff at their existence and threaten to tear them apart. Love kept the both of them going, but neither one knew if it would be enough to keep them together forever. She slipped further into the darkness, as he felt her spirit fall into the void of nothingness. He clung tighter to her, trying to give her more strength than he knew existed within him. He felt deeper within him, searching for anything that would save her…not even the love of his dead father would be enough to give her.

_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see,**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me...**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.**_

_**Don't let me die here.**_

_**There must be something more.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Their bond wasn't enough…for soon a sharp pain forced its way through his chest, splattering both of their bodies with his warm flesh. His blood merged with hers…they were truly bonded now, physically, mentally, and spiritually. Another shot rang through, as he fell on top of her, the strength of life seeping out of his body. Both figures were tangled on the cold ground, red liquid dripping and mixing together. Their murderer stood above them, watching with satisfaction as they left the beauty of life to wander in the mysterious afterlife. Their spirits continued to merge, pure euphoria shielding them from the pain of death and offering them the sweet love they shared for one another.

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

In this very moment, both of their spirits became eternally bonded by love, and once they entered the true realm of death, the blackness dissipated as love revolved around them, constructing the paradise where they would remain undisturbed for infinity.

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Now, they were truly alive.

---

**Credits:**

Lyrics of the song "Bring Me to Life" copyright Evanescence and Linkin Park.

Krystal and Fox McCloud copyright Nintendo.


End file.
